untitled as of yet
by Dark Fairy of Demons
Summary: You know all about Serena becoming Eclipse or Cosmos, but this a different take. Herry Potter/ Sailor Moon, Hotaru is in it as well


"Serena how can you be so immature!!" scolded her Rei. "I hate him" said Serena "But he is your destined one" ... ... .. . . . .  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I can't take this anymore  
  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
  
All these words they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
The less I hear the less you'll say  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't take this anymore, destiny is in my hands!!" shouted Serena the crescent shining on her forehead. She stood up and walked out on them. Soon an arrow of fire flew by her. "Serena you are coming back!" shouted Uranus. "No," said Serena in a flash of light she was gone. The Senshi decided to follow her and teleported to where Serena was.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just Like before...  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breath  
  
Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
In a flash of light the Senshi appeared in a forest. Usagi was running away. [Now I am going to make the most original story, because Usa won't become Cosmos but.] They came out standing by a big lake. It was late. Above on hill there was a large castle. "I'm sorry Senshi." whispered Serena and shouted "Galaxia Cauldron, give me the power!!" A golden light filled everything around and the Senshi gasped. It was Galaxia! [Dum dum dum!!] "But, how can you be Galaxia, we saw you to fight each other." said Amy furiously typing on her computer. "Easy, it was just an act. Galaxia was from my future; I should have become her after the Mistress 9 appeared. \She was only to correct the stream of time. Why do you think Pluto and Saturn aren't here? Well, you can try to locate them, but they are safe from, though they are still here." Galaxa- Usagi opened her palm revealing a sparkling purple and violet starseed. "You killed them!" shouted Mamoru. "No, they are in their sleeping modes. As soon as I am finished with you, they will awaken. I made that so that your negative energy wouldn't corrupt them." Explained Usagi. The starseeds disappeared. "Don't worry Senshi, you all will be reborn and live a normal life. "A normal life." whispered Haruka. "If that's the case, then I'm in for it," spoke up Ami. "I would give even my powers so that I could not follow destiny." Said Michiru. "Finally, I can live my life." said Minako stepping forward. "Same here." said Makoto. "Good." Said Galaxia. She shot out 5 blasts out of her bracelets extracting the sic starseeds. She held a hand over them and glowing spheres emitted from them creating usual starseeds. The six starseeds shot out into the sky. Galaxia red-blue eyes (they keep changing) watched five beams fly away. "Rei, thanks god you are still on my side." Said Mamoru. "I.never, I may have believed that destiny is right, but, I looked forward to a normal life every time we defeated an enemy, Usagi can you also set me free?" asked Rei looking at Usagi with pleading eyes. "Gladly," answered Usagi and did the same to Rei what she did to other scouts. "You bitch!! I will be the king!!" shouted Mamoru. Galaxia's red eyes (that means that she is more evil than Usagi right now) flickered over to the haughty Prince. "I believe it is your end!" She fired discusses and extracted the crystal. While Mamoru was disappearing she crushed his starseed with her bare hands. He let out a scream and disappeared.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I find the answers aren't so clear  
  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Nothing seems to go away Over and over again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
She took out the starseeds of Saturn and Pluto and a light flashed. The two Senshi stood before her. "Well, you have two choices. You can stay Senshi or live a normal life." "I will stay at the Time Gates and come to visit you sometimes." Said Pluto. She bowed and disappeared. Then Galaxia's now blue eyes flickered over to Saturn. "I will stay as I am, you fill my world with light, as a normal person, no one accepts me." Said Saturn. "Ok, then here this is for you" said Galaxia, Saturn's starseed appeared and the Senshi spheres filled it. It became dark violet. Her outfit changed to the similar of Galaxia's only instead of silver and golden it had black and dark violet. [since Usagi doesn't have Chaos inside her, she also has some silver details.] She became Galaxy.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just Like before...  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breath  
  
Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hotaru looked over at the castle. "Isn't that Hogwarts?" she asked her now amber-violet eyes looking at it. "Indeed, care to make a visit?" asked Usagi. "Fine." Answered Hotaru walking towards the castle. "Why are we walking?" said Usagi. "What do you mean?" asked Hotaru. Usagi floated up and took of to the castle. "Oh." Hotaru mimicked Usagi's movements.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shut up when I'm talkin' to you  
  
Shut up, shut up, shut up (2x)  
  
I'm about to break  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two Senshi landed in front of the castle. Usagi pushed the large heavy doors open. Students looked at them curiously. Finally a professor came down- Snape. Hotaru looked at him and shouted "Daddy!!!" "Hey Firefly! What are you doing here?" he asked. Then he saw Usagi "Welcome Serenity-sama." The students were now even more interested.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just Like before......  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breath  
  
Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is oji-san?" asked Usagi. "He is coming." Answered Snape. Finally Albus Dumbledore came down. "Ooji-san." said Usagi. "Hello, Usagi-chan." Said Albus.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Oh yeah, I decided not to write my other stories. I would like to finish this one first. 


End file.
